1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid propellants. More particularly, the liquid propellants of the present invention contain an energetic material of organic nitrate esters. Most particularly, the organic nitrate esters of the present invention are complexed with a nitrate ester plasticizer, bismuth subsalicylate and stabilizer to form liquid compositions with an appropriate energy, stability and sensitivity that is useful as a propellant.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Several types of energetic compositions are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,506 to Consaga et al. discloses an energetic gun propellant or explosive composite having a solid nitrate ester of cyclodextrin and nitroglycerin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,993 to Osofsky discloses a high velocity rocket containing nitroglycerin and nitrocellulose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,987 to Berteleau et al. discloses a solid prope nitroglycerin and bismuth salicylate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,409 to Thompson et al. discloses a non-complexed solid double-based propellant having cyclodextrin nitrate, nitroglycerin, and bismuth salicylate. However, the identified explosive compositions are not complexed, lack sufficiently stability and/or lack the requisite components to be suitable as a liquid fuel composition.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a highly energetic material useful as a liquid fuel propellant. The present invention addresses this need.